Elegant
}} |modelname = elegant |handlingname = ELEGANT |textlabelname = ELEGANT }} The Willard Elegant (known as Elegance in the beta) is a four-door sedan in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The car is mostly based on the without the rear fender skirts and a inverted grille. Some styling comes from the , through it started production in 1998, thus making this anachronistic and likely coincidental. The Elegant is possibly a "cousin" to the Premier, since they are similar in build. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Despite the Elegant's substantial curb weight, a very powerful V8 propels this rear-wheel drive monster quite impressively. Its performance attributes are very similar to those of the Premier, just on a larger frame: engine performance and handling are quite satisfying, although slight understeer is evident. This can, however, be compensated for with the E-brake around corners. Because of the vehicle's mass, it cannot reach quite the same speeds as the Premier, and requires longer stopping distances. This does, however, comes with the compromise of increased durability and better ramming capabilities, and handles well in gunfights. GTA San Andreas Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' It can only be modified at TransFender. Image Gallery Elegant-GTASA-billboard.jpg|A billboard in Rodeo advertising a "'92 Elegance", hinting one of the car's original names. The car is associated with the Willard name. Elegance-GTASA-Billboard.png|Beta Version of the Elegant, known as the "Elegance". Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * In the mission Management Issues, three black Elegants are used to pick up Alan Crawford and his female escort after the awards ceremony at the Cathay Theater. These three Elegants (along with the other two that are driven by Alan's bodyguards) have a unique black color, as well as unique license plates. The player can store one of these cars in any garage at the risk of failing the mission. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *In the parking lot under the Mulholland Intersection in Downtown Los Santos, one parked on the east part and another located on the south side of the lot. *Found around Downtown in San Fierro. *Found around Downtown Los Santos and Market in Los Santos. *Found around Tierra Robada and Las Venturas. *A black one, along with its unique license plate can be obtained in the mission Management Issues. Trivia General * The car is also among the earliest in the series with a manufacturer's name associated with it, with a Willard badge, as evidenced by a billboard advertising a "'92 Elegance". * In real life, many models have a sub-model called 'Elegance', which is probably the reason why the name is changed in the final version. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, a wrecked sedan prop exists, sharing several design cues as the Elegant. It is unknown if the car is based on a driveable model, like other wrecks in the game, but was dropped during development. Its location is on the railway near BOABO; the railway leads to Algonquin but ends at the water. ** Similarly, in an artwork of a prostitute near a driver, there is a car seen behind her that looks similar to the Elegant. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * As indicated by the aforementioned billboard, the Elegant's appearance is significantly different at one point during development, featuring a gray bumper (oddly, the rear bumper's color matches that of the body), simpler lower mask, and GTA III / GTA Vice City styled wheels. * The default radio station in the Elegant is West Coast Talk Radio. Navigation }} de:Elegant (SA) es:Elegant pl:Elegant pt:Elegant Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard